Hair Color Temptations
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Hatsuharu Sohma has been tested on the true color of his hair...once again. SMUT! HaruOC


(Hey…I'm changing it up juuuust a little bit. Kthxby)

Sydney walked down the halls of Kaibara High School during third class. There was no way she was going to her English class -as they were required to take at least one foreign language, three years a piece- to take an oral test. Walking down the corridor, she saw five people skipping class, two of them making out might she add, was disgusting.

She was beginning to get bored. It has only been 25 minutes in the 50 minute class period. In that time, Sydney has managed to circle the school three times and have an interesting conversation about the lunch special with the janitor. She did NOT need to know what Umeboshi was made out of; hell, she doesn't even like the shit!

"Rah!" Sydney looked up from the ground at the strange noise. A little bit ahead were two people; a girl and a guy. _Great…not another volume of Icha Icha Paradise._As she walked closer she saw that the girl was not a girl, but a guy…Yuki Sohma. _Oh…my bad, Yuki._Yuki was in the midst of a fight with someone else. Sydney turned her attention to the other person. Kyo Sohma.

"Oi! Kyon-Kyon! Yuki!" Kyo glared at the name and went to shout at the person, but noticed that it was his friend.

"Ohayo Leviticus-San. How are you this morning?" Yuki asked politely, brushing the invisible dirt off his arm sleeve.

"I'm fine, thank ya." She replied, giving him a smile.

"What are you doing out of class?!" Kyo exclaimed, bringing her attention back to him. She raised an eyebrow at him and put her hand on her hips, leaning forward and pointed her finger at him.

"What are youdoing out of class?" Kyo staggered a bit but then huffed.

"Touché." She smiled and looked between the two.

"What were ya fightin about?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Oh, Leviticus-San…we were not fighting. This stupid cat was just trying to disrupt the school." Yuki smiled, sending a glare at Kyo.

"Ah…Well, Kyon-Kyon, that seems li-" She was interrupted.

"I wasn't doing nothing! You damn rat start everything!" Sydney and Yuki sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Wait…Kyon-Kyon…Yuki…why do you keep calling each other animals? This happens so much. Is it like…English for something bad? Like Teme?! Haha, Kyon-Kyon…you are a cat!" Sydney grinned, convinced that was it. Yeah…she didn't know about the curse which is weird because she has almost hit the redhead in the stomach so many times…

Kyo gulped. One of the bad things of having the curse and a friend that didn't know about it…

"Yes, Leviticus-San. But it doesn't mean bastard. It means ass." Yuki smiled.

"Oh…well that's not as fun. You should come up with something better…like…Kyon-Kyon….you are a moose!" She laughed.

"Wh…What the hell does that mean!?" He exclaimed, exasperated.

"Dip-Shit!" Sydney grinned. She was about to ask what time it was when the bell rang.

"Oh…fourth class already? Kyo, you know what that means." Yuki said, checking his watch to make sure.

"Awe damn. Like I need _him_around." Kyo pouted, looking out the window.

"Who? What's going on?!" Sydney asked, curious.

"Ah, Leviticus-San, didn't Kyo tell you? I am sorry that I did not…our cousins are transferring to this school today and should be arriving any min-"

"Yuki!" A boy with white hair and black roots called, a little blonde kid following behind him, Tohru Honda in front of them, smiling and waving.

"Hello, Sohma-San, Kyo-Kun! Look who I found!" Tohru giggled as the blonde kid held her hand. The bell rang again.

"Yuki." The white haired one said, snaking his way to Yuki. "I've missed you." He said, a blank expression adorning his face.

"That's not weird or anything…" Sydney laughed, eyeing the kid's hair.

"Oh, sorry Leviticus-San. This here is Hatsuharu. And hanging on Honda-San is Momiji. They are going to be in your grade this year."

"What? Really?" Sydney eyed them again and pointed on Hatsuharu. "You look too old to be in my grade. Theirs maybe…and you." Sydney looked at Momiji. "Look like you should be in fifth grade." Momiji whimpered and held tighter onto Tohru. "Are you a girl?"

"Oh, no, Momiji just-"

"I am the student council president of this school! Takei Makoto! Also known as the School Protection Squad Team Captain!" A guy followed by a few girls loudly exclaimed, interrupting Yuki.

"Here comes another idiot…" Haru muttered, which caused you to stifle a laugh.

"Seriously! School has just started and already there are so many kids with problems! You!" The guy…Takei, Sydney guessed pointed to Hatsuharu. "Are Sohma Hatsuharu, aren't you?! Why is your hair white?!" _Half of what I was going to ask…_"And wearing so much jewelry as though the rules are nothing!"

"President…his hair is naturally white." Yuki calmly said, stepping in.

"..You say his hair is naturally white?! Wasn't it black at birth?!" _There's the other half…_

"It's definitely naturally white."

"I don't believe it! It's impossible!" Takei exclaimed, then turned to Momiji. "And what about your clothes? That can't be natural too!? Sohma Momiji! You're a boy! Don't you have any pride?!" _There's one question answered…_ Sydney thought, looking between the two, then at Haru. _Is…it natural?_

---After Much Conversation Concerning Momiji…And To Which Sydney Figured Out That Hatsuharu Is Very Bipolar---

"…Oh…oh no…this person….Sohma Hatsuharu is a strong opponent for me." Takei muttered, pushing his glasses up. "Okay!! What about your hair!? Can you prove that your hair is naturally like this?!"

Hatsuharu sighed. "Of course."

Takei grinned. "Okay…where's the evidence?! Give me the evidence!" There was a crash and then Hatsuharu pulled Takei into a bathroom. After a few minutes and Sydney figuring out what was going on and that she could call him Haru…they emerged.

"Very strong evidence…unbelievably, in this world there is still unkown knowledge. Today I admit defeat!" Takei exclaimed. "But next time, you won't be so lucky!" And he (and his girls) left.

"What did you do in the bathroom to give proof?" Tohru asked.

* * *

(A few days later)

"OI! Haru!" Sydney shouted, walking towards Hatsuharu, who was alone, walking home. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. He nodded as she caught up and continued walking.

"Hello, Sydney." He said, looking ahead. Sydney smirked. This guy was cute…and she was going to get what she wanted. She always does.

"Hatsuharu Sohma. How do I know it that's your _natural_hair color? I want you to prove it!" His lip twitched then he smirked and turned toward the smiling girl.

"Of course…" He said, motioning her to lead him to her house. She grinned and started running. He blinked, but then started running after her. 'So it's a race…' He smirked.

* * *

When they made it to her bedroom door -no one home, thank god-, Haru won the race, but Sydney was fine with it because at the moment, she had her tongue in his mouth. They were kissing fiercely. She kicked her door to the side and he ripped her shirt off, slammed the door shut, and threw her against the door. Sydney moaned and took his shirt off as well.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. Sydney nodded and slid down the door onto her knees, smirking. She has been waiting for this since she met him. She looked at him when she unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper with her teeth. He inwardly groaned.

She threw down his pants and grinned at the huge dent in his boxers. She then slid his boxers down his legs. At that moment, Sydney felt herself get wet. He kicked both pants and boxers away, leaving his penis standing at attention.

"I see…" She muttered, noticing the black hairs that lead up to white. She took a hold of the 6-inch cock (Because they are only 5-6 inches long…really people, 10, 11 inches? Why don't you read some?) and pumped slightly, then licked the length of it.

Her gazed down at Sydney, his grey eyes clouded with lust. She smiled and licked the tip, pre-cum dripping out a bit. She licked his tip again, then put it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Haru took an intake of breath and put one hand on her head and one against the nearest thing; the dresser.

Sydney took all of Haru in, reaching until she nearly had him in deep. She licked all around his cock, swirling her tongue in various places and hollowing out her cheeks. She put her tongue towards the back of her mouth and wrapped the underside of it around his penis, making him feel as if he were being deep-throated.

Hatsuharu moaned and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to thrust into her mouth. She groaned when he pushed her head a little too deep, causing Haru to gasp and throw open his eyes. -Inner- Smirking, Sydney started humming, sending wonderful vibrations through Haru.

Sydney felt Haru start to tense up, and was slightly disappointed when he pulled her away from him. He brought her up to eye level and kissed her, holding her hands to the door above her head. She whispered his name and he grinned against her lips, bringing her to the bed.

"Sydney…" He said, bringing his lips away from hers and setting her down on the bed. "The best way to do this is doggy style," he smirked. "You won't like the consequences otherwise." He laughed at her confused face.

"Why…am I not allowed to touch you or something?" She laughed, while he muttered a 'kinda like that…'

"Just trust me…" He said, kissing her again and sliding her shirt off. She moaned into the kiss when he took off her bra and gently massaged her breast. She kicked her shorts off and was left in her underwear. He kissed her neck as he hooked his fingers under the garment. Slowly sliding them down, Haru's neck assault became harsher, leaving little marks here and there.

Sydney instinctively closed her legs when the cool air rushed toward her nether regions. Haru kissed down her neck and licked the dip at the juncture of her collarbone and shoulder, causing her to shiver. He kissed down more and took an erect nipple into his mouth.

Haru's hand slid down Sydney's body, a finger circling her belly button then descending past her hips and to her center. He gently rubbed her clit, letting a finger slid between her folds, then carefully dipping into her core.

He switched breasts and smiled when she let out a shaky breath. "H-Haru…" She whispered, barely audible. He pulled his mouth away and looking at her face, which was pleasure-stricken. He added another finger and started moving in and out slowly.

He quickened up his pace and added another finger, stretching the virgin walls. "Sh…Shit." She moaned, moving her hips against his fingers, a light blush coated her cheeks. He put his thumb on her clit and rubbed lightly, pushing in a little bit. Before too long, Haru moved away from Sydney, causing a whimper to come out.

"Ha…Haru…" She whined, still out of breath. Haru smiled.

"I thought you didn't beg. I thought you were tough." Sydney glared at him.

"Damn it Hatsuharu. Fuck me now or I'm leaving!" She growled, bringing his lips back to hers. She tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but he stopped her.

"Can't touch. Turn around…hands and…oh god…knees." He breathed, his erection becoming painful.

She grumbled a bit, but complied nonetheless. She put her butt in the air, then flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and looked into Haru's eyes. He gazed back into Sydney's and nodded. Slowly, he put his hands on her hips and put the tip of his penis to her folds. He pushed the tip in and she gasped.

He slowly pushed the rest in, trying not to do what his senses tell him and fuck her into oblivion. He got to her hymen and whispered, "I'm sorry…" Her eyes widened when he pushed through, breaking the barrier in one move. Tears weld up in her eyes, but she controlled them. It wasn't too bad.

He pulled out and pushed back in, setting a slow, even pace. Once the pain was fading away, Sydney pushed back against Haru, trying to set a faster pace. He got the idea and moved harder against her. She moaned and told him to go faster; he obliged. Haru thrust into her at a quick, rough pace, trying to find that certain spot that would help her come.

When he moved his hand to her clit and rubbed it, he unintentionally hit her G-Spot, the place he was searching for. Sydney cried out and urged, "D-Do it again! Hit that a-again!" She almost shouted when he hit it again and started rubbing harshly against her clit. He hit her spot repeatedly, thrusting harder and harder, wanting his release.

"Fuck…so…close." He grunted. Sydney leaned her arm against her head and that against the bed. Her other hand came around and attempted to massaged Haru's balls. He moaned and thrust against her harder, feeling his release coming. Sydney also shouted out when she felt her walls clench against Haru's manhood.

Sydney grabbed Haru's balls causing Haru to pinch her clit. Haru jerked forward and came right after Sydney. Sydney screamed Hatsuharu's name, while he moaned hers. Sydney collapsed to the bed after Haru removed himself. He laid down beside her. Both were sweating profusely.

"Haru…I…don't know what came over…me. I'm sorry." She whispered, looking away from him. He cupped her face and brought it to his.

"Don't be. Don't ever be." He seriously stated, kissing her once, then pulling away.

"You know…" she smiled, looking at the ceiling. "I could love a guy like you."

He smirked and looked at her through peripheral vision. "I could love a girl like you, Syd."

"Hey wait…!" She exclaimed, jumping up. "You still haven't told me why I can't touch you!" He hesitated and she shrugged. "It can't be too bad…you can't have an iron wall up or something…I mean, we just had sex. Oh! Here, I have an idea!"

"Sydney…what are you going to d-?" Sydney jumped on Haru mid-sentence.

POOF! Smoke appeared everywhere causing Sydney to cough. She looked and saw a cow where Haru used to be. "A…cow…?" She asked, dazed.

"Actually…an ox." Haru sighed. And with that, Sydney fainted.


End file.
